The Nanny
by ZoPalmLover
Summary: "Widowed businesswoman searching for live in nanny to care for her two children. Pay open for negotiation. Must have five years of past experience. Please contact me as soon as possible." That's the ad that got Bo a job that would change her life. AU Doccubus Endgame
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here we are, another Bo/Lo journey. Let's see where this goes._

_Widowed businesswoman searching for live in nanny to care for her two children. Pay open for negotiation. Must have five years of past experience. Please contact me as soon as possible._

That was the ad that got me into this mess, not that I wasn't loving it already. The children that the woman wanted me to look after were nothing less than lovely. They were well mannered as their mother was and it seemed that they were a bit lonely. From what I understood their mother was some kind of scientist/doctor who owned half of the faculties in the city. She was rarely home and when she was home she was too tired to spend time with her two children. It was a sad thing really because both children were so intelligent and funny. Why wouldn't someone want to take at least a few hours off to get to know them more?

Little Charlotte Lewis was eight years old and looked exactly like her mother. Her long blonde curls bounced with every move she made and her brown eyes shown like stars in the sky. She was a very smart little girl and she saw more that what her mother thought she did. She reminded me of myself in some aspects which is why we got along right away. It made me happy to be able to connect with Charlie like I did.

Mr. Ethan Lewis was only six but he assured me that he was a big boy. Like his sister, Ethan favored their mother in looks but from the way he acted I could tell he probably favored his father in attitude. He would poke his lip out or be the most demanding little toddler I had ever met in my life. We had a rocky start to begin with. He insisted on trying to scare me way like the rest of his nanny's but I grew up with two brothers, nothing could scare me at this point. Once he realized this he actually would sit and talk to me about his little kid things and I would give him my undivided attention.

Last but not least, Lauren Lewis. Wow. There was so many things to say about my boss, some good and some not so good. When I first got this job I thought that this woman was going to be cold and distant like an iceberg or something, and for a while she was. She kept her distance but was always polite with me. Made sure I never got to close to her. I was okay with that for the most part. I was here for the children and no matter how stunning their mother was it was not my place to pursue her. Especially if she didn't seem interested, but the three years I have been here things have changed. Ms. Lewis has changed. I'm not sure what it was that was changing but she was more open, she smiled more and she even came home early to spend time with the children. I had wondered whether or not she had started dating but according to her best friend she hadn't and for some reason I felt relieved. I'm not sure. Seeing my boss around the house more than usual was slightly unsettling. When Lauren wasn't at home the children and I would lay around all day and watch cartoons until we absolutely had to start doing stuff. Their mother had them on a schedule and I thought that was ridiculous. I mean really, they are children. So we broke schedule most of the time but still managed to get everything done without a problem.

I loved the children like they were my own and even though I never saw myself with kids I was having a new perspective over it now. Ever since I started caring for Charlotte and Ethan Lauren pointed out they they seemed happier. More carefree. I didn't want to suggest that it was my doing but I think she knew. Hell, even she smiled and laughed more since I've been here.

Lauren and I had grown closer over the years. She opened up to me about her late husband and I did the same about my parents. It was strange to have a relationship such as ours but it worked. I wasn't sure when I fell in love with my boss but I know it was somewhere around the time I first saw her to now.

I couldn't decided for myself so...I'll let you decide.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Day 1_**

I sat in an empty booth at the local coffee shop looking through the wanted ads as the city hustled outside. I was trying to be optimistic about this whole thing but was proving to be quite difficult. It was a grueling and utterly boring process but after my fiancé Rainer dumped me for some bimbo that "showed him how to live" I needed a new job. There was no way in hell I would stay working at the office if I was going to have to see them be all lovey dovey. So I packed up my stuff, moved out of Rainer's place and into my best friend Kenzi's place.

It was a nice change to say the least. I haven't lived with my bestie since we were in college and I've missed it. I've missed her. She had been around for me all this time even when I would get sidetracked with Rainer. She always called me on my shit and when she found out that he had dumped me she made sure that I was taken care of. It was nice to actually have some sort of family that cared for me since my parents obviously didn't anymore, but that's a recap for another day.

"Would you like another coffee?" the waitress breaks through my thoughts.

I shake my head with a polite smile, "No thank you. I'll be heading out soon."

She nods, "Well just give a shout if you need something."

After she makes her way to another table I return to actually focusing on the paper in front of me.

There were jobs for everything and anything dirty.

Stripping for some retired guys in a home, nude modeling for a priest, even dressing a forty year old man up like a baby and treating him like one.

That one just made me cringe.

I just wanted a decent job that paid well and didn't involve me taking off my top. Was that too much to ask?

I was about to just give up on this whole search when an ad caught my eye as I turned the page.

I must've missed it.

_Widowed businesswoman searching for__ live in nanny to care for her two children. Pay open for negotiation. Must have five years of past experience. Please contact me as soon as possible._

Sitting the paper down I lift my head up and think about it.

It was a good offer and even though I didn't have five years of actual experience I did practically raise my siblings and I, and they are boys. It's probably nothing I couldn't handle. Besides, living in New York of all places gives you quite a few unforgettable experiences. Plus I wouldn't have to keep living off of Kenzi anymore. She says she doesn't mind but I know she misses her privacy.

It says to call as soon as possible but this was a paper from last week.

Maybe they already found a nanny.

Oh what the hell. It wouldn't hurt to call right?

With a heavy sigh I pick up my cell phone and dial the number from the ad, my leg jumping up and down under the table.

The phone rings three times before a clinical voice answers, "Dr. Lewis."

"Umm...yes hi, I was calling about your ad...in the paper."

"Oh, hello." she says, her voice still...not cold but not very inviting either.

"I was wondering if the spot had been filled or not?"

"No actually it hasn't. All of the other callers have either been ill qualified or just creepy."

I chuckle, "Well that's New York for you."

"It would seem that way." she pauses. "I have a business dinner at my home tonight at eight. I know it's short notice but I need someone to look after my children while I tend to business."

I nod to myself. "Of course. Well it's only ten, I can be over whenever you need me to."

"I would like to do this as a test drive of sorts. I have a meeting at eleven and I don't have time to do a full work up.l she sighs heavily, "The butler will meet you at the door and introduce you to the children Ms..."

"Dennis. Bo Dennis."

"Well Ms. Dennis, I'm Lauren Lewis and if all goes well after tonight then you'll have a job. We can talk about the details after the dinner party."

"Yes of course. I just need the address and I'll be there by noon."

Ms. Lewis gives me the address and bids me goodbye. She sounds like a nice woman, a little detached, but nice all together.

I had two hours to make myself presentable for a nanny job with clothes that weren't so presentable. I had a feeling this would start off a little rocky.

"Kenz!" I call out. "You home?" I ask walking into the kitchen before grabbing a Gatorade.

There's some fumbling upstairs followed by an aggravated "Oh fuck me." and I can't help but laugh.

"Be down in a sec Bodacious!" she yells. "Just gotta get this damn boot on my foot."

I head over to the couch and turn on the tv, not really paying attention to what was playing.

Kenzi's loud shoes come clomping down the stairs, bringing my attention to my best friend. "What's happenin sweet cheeks?" she asks, no doubt noticing me deep in thought.

I sigh heavily, "Well I have a job interview later and I need something to actually wear besides leather."

She claps her hands together before waking over to the couch, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs to my bedroom, completely ignoring my protests. "Okay. So what kind of interview is it?"

"This woman needs a live in nanny and she is too busy to actually interview me so I'm spending the afternoon with said kids and possibly the butler."

Kenzi's mouth drops, "A butler? The lady has a butler. Screw you I wanna go. Where is it?"

I shoot her a glare, "It's in the fancy part of town and I just need you to help me look presentable." I stand from the bed and make my way over to the mirror, playing with the ends of my hair. "She sounded really professional and I don't wanna come across as...ya know...not professional."

Kenzi sighs, "Well honey B you could put those goodies in a trash bag and you would still look too hot for words."

I groan, "While I appreciate the compliment I really need something to wear."

"Well don't you worry honey." she says as she walks over to me, draping her arms over my shoulders from behind. "I'll have you looking like a new pair if Jimmy Choos before you know it."

About a hour and a half later I was standing at the front door of a very intimidating three story...mansion? I don't know but this house is fucking huge. I was actually having second thoughts about actually ringing the door bell but when the door opens and revels a short, older man in a pressed suit with one arm behind his back I have no choice but to stay.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asks politely.

"Um yes...I'm Bo. Bo Dennis. I spoke to Ms. Lewis on the phone earlier about the nanny position."

The man smiles brightly at me and opens the door wider in invitation. "Please come in. The children are having their lunch. Once they are done I will escort them here to meet you."

I nod and walk into the foyer, "Wow, this place is like the Taj Mahal." I gasp.

The butler chuckles and escorts me into the living room, "It is a very nice house indeed. My name is Fitzpatrick McCorrigan but everyone around here just calls me Trick." he finishes and holds out his hand.

I shake it with a wide smile, "Well Trick. I'm Bo as I've said and I can't wait to meet the children." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. I don't really like kids but kids like me for some reason.

"I will go check on them and will return shortly. Please make yourself comfortable." he says before walking away. I could here him mumble something like, "Oh Lauren is gonna love this." but I couldn't be sure. Maybe I was just hearing things.

I felt a little out of place here.

Kenzi had indeed dressed me in my most appropriate clothing but like everything else in my closet it was tight, short and low cut. I was by no means ashamed of what the great goddess gave me but for an interview for what seemed like a very wealthy woman...I was a little self conscious. My pencil skirt kept riding up my legs every time I shifted the slightest inch and my white button up was threatening to burst at it's straining two buttons. Good thing I had on a blazer that kind of hid my cleavage because I don't think Ms. Lewis would appreciate me showing off my gifts around her kids.

Trick walked back into the room snaps me out of my head, where I've seemed to be most of today, and smiles, "Ms. Dennis I would like you to me Ms. Charlotte Lewis and Sr. Ethan Lewis. Children of Ms. Lewis." he motions towards the big, white double doors that probably led to the dinning area and two children shyly walk into the the living room. "Children this is your new nanny Ms. Bo Dennis."

They look up at me through thick blonde eyelashes, "Hello Nanny Dennis." they say in unison.

They were just as nervous as I was and I couldn't help but smile.

I stand from the couch and make my way over to the children, crunching down in front of them with a warm smile, "Hello Ethan and Charlotte. Is it okay if I call you by your first names?" they both nod, "It is? Well if that's the case you can call me Bo okay? Ms. Dennis makes me sound like an old lady."

They smile softly and nod, "Well Ms. Dennis I will leave you to get acquainted with the children while I finish preparing for tonight." Trick says and disappears through the same double doors as the children appeared out of.

We sit in silence just staring at one another until Mr. Ethan decides he has a few questions, "Bo?"

"Yes?"

He looks down at his little hands, "Why do you have a boys name?"

I chuckle, "Actually my really name is Isabeau but that's my grandma's name so everybody call me Bo. Is that okay with you?"

He nods and looks over at his sister, "Like how Charlie's name is Charlotte but me and mommy call her Charlie?"

I nod, "That's exactly right little man." I turn my attention to Charlotte who was watching me very intently, like she was trying to figure me out. "Do you prefer Charlotte or Charlie?"

The girl tilts her head to the side and narrows her eyes slightly. She was no doubt trying to look serious but she really just looked cute. "You can call me Charlotte for now." she says, her voice light and bubbly. "I haven't decided if I like you enough to call me Charlie."

"That's very understandable Charlotte. You're a smart girl. a ever trust strangers right away." I look back at the couch then back to the children. "How about we go sit over there and get to know each other hmm?"

They look at each other before nodding back to me and scampering their way over to the couch. These kids were the definition of cute.

Ethan had curly blonde locks atop his head that shined in the light with bright green eyes and a dashing smile. He was defiantly a handsome little boy.

Charlotte's hair was similar to Ethan's even though it reached down her back and was pulled up into a ponytail. Her eyes however were like a honey colored brown. Simply beautiful. I could only imagine what their mother looked like.

"So who's gonna start first?" I ask and take my seat next to the children as Charlotte quickly takes the spot light and tells me all about herself.

For the next thirty minutes or so Ethan and Charlotte told me about themselves. Their favorite color, food and type of music. They told me their hobbies and what their favorite subject in school was. The more I talked to the the more I wanted to stay. They were truly intelligent children and it showed in every word they spoke. I could tell after a while that Ethan was a trouble maker and was just showing me his good boy face because his mommy said if she got a bad report he wouldn't get to do his labs. Apparently mister Ethan wanted to be a scientist like his mother. Charlotte was the perfect lady. She spoke clearly and sat with such posture I had to correct my slouching multiple times. She and I would become close if I actually got the job. I just knew it.

"And this one time mommy told me that if I worked really hard I could me a smientist just like her." Ethan says waving his arms in the air with excitement.

I chuckle and smooth down his wild hair, "I think you mean scientist little man."

He points at me, "Yeah that's the word!"

We are pulled from conversations when the front door opens revealing a stunning blonde in a pressed, grey pinstripe suit. She looked a little tired but glad to be home.

"Mommy!" Ethan squeals and climb from the couch over to their mother.

"My precious gems!" she exclaims and bends down to meet him in a hug. "What are you doing downstairs? I thought you would be napping by now. Especially you mister." she says to Ethan and tickles his bell, making him laugh.

Charlotte makes her way over to her mother slower than Ethan, "We were talking with Bo." Charlotte says in a professional tone that I noticed was the same tone her mother gave me on the phone earlier.

Ethan gasps and grabs his mothers face with wide eyes, "She's nice mommy and really pretty."

Ms. Lewis looks at the children in confusion. "Bo?" she looks up at me as I stand, her eyes widening as the drift from the heels adorning my feet and slowly up to my face, lingering a little on my breasts, a warm blush spreading across her face when she realizes she's been caught staring. "Oh. Hello. You must be Ms. Dennis?" she asks as she stands fully, smoothing down her blazer.

I nod and make my way over to her, "That would be me. The children were just telling me about themselves." I smile down at them.

"Yeah mommy. I like her. She says I'm smart." Ethan exclaims, wrapping his wee arms around his mothers left leg, staring up at me.

"She speaks the truth son." she says with a tight smile before holding her hand out to me. "Hello, I'm Lauren Lewis."

I nod with a charming smile before taking her hand in mine, "Bo Dennis. It's nice to meet you. You're children are just darlings."

Ms. Lewis smiles before taking her hand back and places a hand on each children's shoulder, "Um kids, why don't you go upstairs and have a nap huh? Mommy has a business dinner tonight and you are invited."

Ethan pouts, "Does that mean I have to wear a dumb suit?"

"Your suit isn't dumb Ethan." his mother chides.

"It is to! I don't like it it makes me look like a little boy!" he exclaims, stomping his feet in defiance.

I can see Lauren quickly getting frustrated so I decide to give her a hand and bend down to Ethan's level. "I'll tell you what little man, how about I take you and Charlotte to get something to wear tonight?"

He looks at me in wonder, "Can I get a big boy suit?"

I nod with a smile, "Well of course. we can't have the man of the house in a little boy suit now can we?"

He shakes his head quickly, "No no, that just won't due Bo!"

"I don't need anything to wear because I'm not going." Charlotte says and makes her way to the stairs.

"You certainly are. I have very important people coming to our home and you will show your proper manners." Lauren says with a steeled jaw. I could tell from the sudden tension in the room that this wasn't their first argument about something like this.

Charlotte maybe only eight but you could tell she was full of fire as she stares her mother down. "I'm not going Mother."

"Charlotte Rose, I'm not going to argue with you right now. Either you go or that little slumber party you've planned this weekend will be canceled. Simply as that."

The little girl looks at her mother with wide eyes before huffing, "Fine. I'll go play dress up like the good little doll I am." and with that she storms up the stairs, ignoring her mothers calls before slamming her room door shut.

Lauren frowns and turns her attention back to her son, putting on the best smile she could as she picks him up, kissing his cheek. "Honey, why don't you go find Trick and see if he can put you down for a nap. I need to talk to Ms. Dennis."

Ethan glances from me and back to Lauren, "We have to keep her mommy. She's funny and she pretty."

Lauren and I chuckle, "We'll see honey."

"Okay, but if she doesn't stay I can't ask her to be my girlfriend." he tries to whisper but fails miserably and I hold my laugh back as best I could.

"Alright buddy go on." she says and gently places him back on the floor.

"It was nice to meet you Bo. Don't forget we have to go get my big boy suit." he says as he walks through the dinning room doors he exited out of when I first got here.

I smile brightly as I watch him leave before turning and finding Ms. Lewis watching me, "He is such a sweet kid."

She scoffs, "That's just for now. Wait until you really get to know him." she sighs and slides her hands into her pants pockets , "Look...Ms. Dennis, I appreciate you taking your time to be here but I have arranged for a nanny from the agency to start tomorrow morning."

My eyebrows knit together, "So you won't be hiring me?"

She shakes her head, "I'm afraid not. I can pay you for tonight. Well that's if you wouldn't mind staying for tonight. The kids have taken a liking to you which is surprising for Charlie, she usually would've just excused herself to her room, but I think I'd be more comfortable with a nanny from the agency."

My eyebrows raise slightly, "Um...okay that's fine but I would still like to take little man and Charlotte out to get something to wear. I promised and I don't break my promises."

She chuckles, "If that is what you wish." She goes into her pocket on the inside of her blazer and pulls out her wallet before handing me a platinum credit card. "The sky is the limit for my children so you don't have to worry about the price."

I take the card and examine it, "You don't have to Ms. Lewis I can just get.."

She waves me off, "Nonsense, and since you are staying tonight you should get you a dress for the dinner too if you'd like. It's just colleagues coming over to talk science, after dinner is served the children usually go to their room until company leaves so when that time comes Trick will get you your check." Her voice is like Charlotte's. Precise, professional and straight to the point. Come to think of it she and Charlotte had the same facial expression, hand motions and posture.

I tilt my head to the side slightly, "You and Charlotte are like twins."

She looks down at her shoes and laughs nervously, "We get that a lot."

"What time do they usually get up from their naps? Going shopping in a pencil skirt and heels isn't most comfortable thing." I chuckle as I run my hand through my hair. "I can just run home really quick and change into jeans and a tee."

Lauren nods, "That's fine. They'll be up in an hour so you have time. You can use the driver. I have a few things to do here."

"Thank you." I say with a smile, trying my best not to stare at the woman.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Ms. Dennis, I will see you later tonight." she nods her head before walking past me and through a side door.

I watch her leave before looking around the room with a sad smile. The house was as beautiful as the children that lived in it, including the mother.

It may only be for one night but I was actually going to miss it.

I shrug and make my way to the door. Oh well. I'd make it memorable for these kids if it was the last thing I did.


End file.
